


Nightmares

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Memories, Post Game, Post Time Skip, married dimitri and byleth, spoilers for blue lion route, tw: abuse, tw: choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Dimitri has a nightmare about his actions during the war, specifically his actions against his love, Byleth.





	Nightmares

"Go away." Dimitri's voice was low, gruff, and annoyed. He hadn't even turned to face Byelth, who had been trying to sneak up on the delusional prince. Byleth stopped in their tracks, but didn't turn around or move to leave. The two stood in silence for a moment, the cold night wind blowing into the damaged cathedral. Over the broken walls, the bright moon illumated the broken room and people within. 

"If you don't leave, I'll kill you." Dimitri sounded more annoyed than usual, but it didn't phase Byleth. Not anymore. Dimitri had threatened their life so many times by this point, they just became used to it. Sad, wasn't it? Once the two were as close as grass and dirt. But now, there was an inseperable distance between them. One akin to the distance between the Earth and Moon. 

But Byleth had to fix that distance. She had to keep fighting, to keep going towards Dimitri no matter how hard he shoved her away. No matter how many vemonous words he spat into her face. No matter how many blows he dealt her. She had to stand and try again. It was the only hope she had to bring him back. To bring Dimitri back. Her Dimitri. The kind, strong, and loyal boy. The one that hated killing innocents, who cared about his friends and comrades. The loving yet strong prince she grew to love. 

Despite his words, she took a step forward, the bold step echoing throughout the ruined cathedral. A low growl came from the man's chest, passing through his lips. 

"You..." 

He turned suddenly, facing the woman. "I told you to leave!" His remaining eye was filled with fury. "I have lost my patience with you!" Dimitri began angrily marching towards her, closing the gap between them. Byleth felt the urge to step back. The urge to turn and run away from the wild prince. But she held those instincts in check. She wouldn't run. She wouldn't leave him. 

"You bother me every day!" Dimitri snarled, now standing over her. Byleth had to crane her neck back to meet his furious gaze. "It seems I will have to follow through with my promise." Before Byleth could react, Dimitri's hands had slid around her neck and began to squeeze harshly. Byleth's eyes widened, her hands reaching up to his. She clawed and tugged at his iron grip, gasping for air. His hand began to lift and he easily held her off the ground. Byleth kicked at the air and at his ribs, clawing at his hands and fingers more desperately. After a hard kick to the gut, Dimitri grunted, slamming her into the ground. 

Any remaining wind in Byleth was knocked out of her with the slam. Along with any fight. Her head was pounding from it's rough impact on the ground. She could barely think straight. She could feel her neck screaming in pain at Dimitri's hard grip, his thumbs pressing firmly into her throat. She could feel the energy drain from her body, her hands sliding off his and onto the ground. All she could do was look up at Dimitri in fear and terror. She then looked passed him at the moon. They were truly similiar, weren't they? Dimitri and the moon of course. They both lit up her darkness, but yet were so far away. Dimitri's grip tightened more, breaking her from though, going back to look at the enraged, wild Dimitri. 

This was the end, wasn't it?

_His hand around her throat. No, both hands. He didn't even remember grabbing her with his second hand. Not like it matters. _

_His professor had gone blue, eyes bulging under him. Siliva dripped fromher mouth as she gasped for breath. She had stopped fighting. She was probably too oxygen deprived to fight. _

_He could kill her, right now if he wanted. Get rid of this annoying professor who just couldn't leave him alone. Who always came to bother him. All he had to do was squeeze a bit tighter. Maybe he'd snap her neck and just be done with it. _

_Applying more pressure, Dimitri heard a choked gasp and weeze from his professor. Her glazed eyes focused back on him, full of fear and pleading. His eyes bore into her, almost getting lost in them. A senitmental feeling washed into him. He was killing the professor. _

_He was killing _his beloved_ professor._

_Quickly, he released her neck. _

Dimitri gasped for air like he was the one being choked when he awoke from the horrible nightmare. His body shot up in bed, shaking violently. He was covered in a cold sweat as he clutched the sheets in an iron grip. Turning his head quickly, he spotted the woman from his dream, sleeping by his side.

Illuminated by the faint moonlight peeking in, Byleth's eyes opened. She had awoke from her husband's sudden jerky movements. "Dimitri...?" Remaining silent, Dimitri tugged her into his arms, holding her close, trying to calm himself. But his hands touched her neck.

Her fragile, perfect neck.

Dimitri recoiled, dropping her on the bed and scooting himself off of it. His mind was a feverish frenzy. He couldn't touch her with these dirty hands. With these hands that had harmed her so much before. His breath was heavy, labored, and short as he recalled that night. He had stopped just in the nick of time that night, a moment before her death. But she still bore the heavy bruises of his fingers for weeks. He remembered hearing about how much time she spent in the infirmary after that. And how even now, sometimes she'd struggle to breathe do to a damaged wind pipe. 

_He _did that. 

Byleth was fully awake now after being tossed around by her husband like a ragdoll. She slid out of bed, looking down at a shaking, sweaty Dimitri. "Shhh....." She silently knelt before her husband, knowing now how to help him handle his horrible nightmare. She reached out to cup his cheek, as always, but he flinched away. 

"D-Don't touch me!" He yelled sharply, making Byleth flinch slightly. Dimitri seemed to shake even harder at her reaction. " ...I'll hurt you." His voice came out pained and wounded. Byleth frowned at her husbands state. All she wished to do right now is comfort him. 

"Dimitri...please," Byleth stayed put though, not moving closer until he allowed it. Dimitri took a few shaky gasps for air before looking at his hands. He quickly pressed them onto the ground, leaning his head and torso forward to do so. He gave a small nod to Byleth, looking down towards the ground. Byleth carefully and slowly cupped Dimitri's head, scooting closer to rest it on her chest while she stroked his hair. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered under his breath, keeping his hands pressed firmly to the floor.

Byleth kissed his head, "don't apologize." She continued stroking his hair, keeping him close. "I love you."

It took a while for Dimitri to respond. Once his shaking and labored breathing stopped, he pressed himself closer to Byleth. "Thank you..." He rose his head, resiting his forhead on hers. He looked into her eyes, feeling calmed. As always, she was his anchor. He pressed himself closer to her, hesitantly lifting his hands from the ground and wrapping them around her. They didn't hold her tightly, he was terrified to squeeze her. 

"I love you."


End file.
